Xmas Special: The Assassin Who Lived Bonus Chapter
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Like the title suggests, a festive bonus chapter R&R & Merry Xmas


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter just the words below._

_If you are wondering why this is up now instead of being just chapter of my story 'The Assassin Who Lived': I didn't know I was going to get that far for it to be published in time for Xmas so just posted it as an extra story instead._

_Enjoy._

**#~#~#**

"Hermione! Get over here!"

Barely managing to refrain from rolling her eyes at her dorm mate's whine, the young witch merely looked over her shoulder to where Lavender and the rest of the fourth year Gryffindor girls were currently huddled on one of the beds. It was some sort of ritual between them that they had decided where they would all gather in one of their beds the first night back from either summer or Christmas holidays and tell the others what they had done or missed since they last saw each other.

Even though she was currently hesitant over joining them this time, Hermione actually loved the idea having never had any friends to share and experience the idea with before coming to Hogwarts. So, when Lavender Brown first proposed the idea before the Christmas holidays during their first year, she was equal measures excited and nervous when the rest of them agreed to it.

This time however, Hermione was reluctant to join them due to the fact that she had been the only one out of them to have gone home for the holidays therefore missing out on the Yule Ball that happened on Christmas day. In short, she did not want to hear them gush over their dates for the ball and how they enjoyed their respective evenings- both during _and_ afterwards.

Unfortunately for Hermione, the girls were not so easily deterred and quickly relocated themselves from the bed they were previously gathered on to Hermione's effectively imprisoning her on her own mattress the way they had placed themselves around her.

"I'm not in the mood" Hermione huffed trying her hardest not to show them how uncomfortable about the predicted subject they would be discussing with her. "I already know what you will be telling me so I'd rather you did not plague me with nightmares over your Christmas night romps"

The girls could not help but giggle at her words. Leave it to Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of their year, to already know what they were going to talk about. For someone who did not believe in divination, she sure seemed to be remarkably fluent in the art at times.

"Come on, Hermione, don't you at least want to know what happened before that?" Lavender pressed.

"It's not that she doesn't want to know, Lav" Fellow Gryffindor Juliet Summers interrupted. "It's that she doesn't want to fantasize about guys other than the one she met wherever she went with her parents"

At the girl's words, Hermione immediately blushed a deep crimson that was easily noticed by the rest of them and causing them to squeal in surprise and excitement which only caused her to blush even more so.

"So, how was?" Lavender asked eagerly. "Surely he must have been better than Ron"

"You did it with _Ronald Weasley_?!" Hermione asked incredulously unsure whether to be disgusted or amazed that someone would want to go out with someone with the emotional range of a teaspoon.

"Swiped him right out of Looney's arms, she did" Parvati supplied.

"Well, there was no way I was going to be getting Junior the way Ginny was clinging to him the entire night" Lavender explained lamely. "Don't get me wrong, Ron is okay but…well, he wasn't very dominating in bed"

Hermione shook her head, feeling sorry for Ron and disturbed by the mental image Lavender had just drawn in her mind. True, he was an okay guy now and again. It was just his temper, vulgar eating habits and one track mind for quiditch that often got in the way of anything else. That said, whoever this 'Looney' person was must be quite the girl to put up with all that and go with him to the ball.

"We're getting off topic here, girls" Natalie interrupted. "We're supposed to be grilling Hermione about her night seeing as we already know what we did during ours"

While the girls from a magical background might have been confused by the words of the final member of the dorm quintet, they were quick to focus back on Hermione as understanding came to them: What did happen that night?

"Come on then, Hermione" Juliet pressed. "How was _your_ yuletide night?"

In response, all Hermione could do was smile as the memory of that night washed over her. In a word, it was _magical_.

_~~~December 25 1995~~~_

To say that the day had been enjoyable for Hermione would have been an understatement. She had been to France with her family several times before now, yet tonight just seemed to have been more fun than any other time to her.

Perhaps it had to do with seeing her family again after seeing them wave goodbye as the Hogwarts express left the station on September first or maybe the fact that she was acting more like a girl than a bookworm at the party she had attended with her parents dancing and laughing both the day and night away; either way, the smile on Hermione's face as she entered her room in the hotel did not appear to be wanting to leave her face just yet.

There was the slight downside of a certain someone not showing up to wish her a Merry Christmas, even if he was in disguise or something similar, but she realised she was just being greedy thinking that. Out of him and her parents, she had seen the latter less from the beginning of September until the start of the holidays and should be trying to spend as much time as she could with them before returning to Hogwarts in January.

"You look beautiful tonight" A bodiless voice remarked somewhere behind her as she gazed at herself in the full length mirror on her cupboard door causing the witch to spin round at such a speed she collided with the cupboard door as she tried to keep her balance.

"For goodness sake, stop doing that!" She hissed quietly so that she would not be overheard by her parents in the next room. "Honestly! Is it in the Creed to scare everyone you meet and enjoy their reactions or something?"

"No" Orphen easily admitted as he stepped out of the shadows where he could be seen. "But you do look cute when you're angry"

Hermione did not know whether to accept the compliment or to make some witty remark about trying to make her _mad_ and seeing how he liked it. Instead, she went with option three: huffing loud enough for Orphen to hear before turning back to the mirror in an attempt to ignore the assassin as she let her hair loose from its bun allowing it to cascade over her shoulders and down her back in a mass of curls.

"I take back what I said" Orphen whispered causing Hermione to shudder when his breath tickled her ear indicating just how close he had suddenly gotten without her knowing. "_Now_ you look beautiful"

"You're just saying that to make me forgive you" Hermione rebuked despite leaning into him as he embraced her.

"Even if you hated me, I would tell you you're beautiful" Orphen threw back taking in the reflection of the witch in his arms and how her dress seemed to make her all the more beautiful.

"Keep scaring me like that when you appear and I just might" Hermione replied in jest. There was no way she could ever truly hate him even if he did do things to annoy her like appearing without warning or seemingly vanish for several weeks without visiting and making her assume the worst.

Eventually, Hermione got tired of merely looking at his reflection and turned herself round so that she could embrace him also while burying her face into the joint where shoulder met neck taking in his scent as her body practically melded into his as he tightened his embrace on her.

How long they remained that way, it was unsure but, as the clock chimed midnight, the two lovers met at the lips in a slow, deep kiss as they wished each other a Merry Christmas through the connection. As the seconds passed and their lips remained connected, parting ever so slightly so that their tongues could dance and writhe together while slight moans started to escape them.

All too soon, a parting was required to take in the valuable air they had neglected as they should their affection for one another allowing Hermione to pry herself out of Orphen's grip in the process to the confusion of the male.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" He asked as she watched her fidget with something behind her back only to feel all his blood immediately flush southwards as the blue dress the with had been wearing slipped down her body to pool at her feet leaving her as naked as the day she was born.

So stunned was he that it was not until Hermione had tugged of his top and her perk breasts were now squashed against his own naked chest did he realise what was going on.

"We can't!" He told her gently pushing her away from him despite wishing that he did not as it gave him a clear view of her uncovered figure.

"Why not?" Hermione asked clearly hurt by his sudden declaration. Here she was, naked and alone with the wizard she loved, only to be declined a desire she could have sworn the two of them share going by how their feelings mirrored one another, only to have him shun her of all things?

"I'm an assassin, a killer!" Orphen replied as if it were obvious. "I shouldn't be allowed to do this with all the blood I have on my hands"

"They seem to be pretty clean to me" Hermione remarked as she stepped in front of Orphen and took his hands in her own looking them over.

"They're still dirty no matter how clean they look" Orphen argued back yet did nothing to pull his hands free from her grasp.

"Then I'll clean them further for you" Hermione quickly threw back bringing his hands to her lips kissing, sucking and even licking until Orphen could overcome his surprise at her actions and pull them away from her.

"I know what you are, Orphen, and what you do" Hermione pressed directing his hands to her breasts then pinning them against them by pressing herself against him. "What you need to know, is that I don't care about that. Just as you don't care that I'm some…know-it-all bookworm who can't attract any friends because of her…"

"You attracted me, didn't you?" Orphen cut over her giving her breasts a quick squeeze before somehow pulling them free and embracing her once again.

"Then why aren't you giving in to what we're both feeling for each other. I know you want to" Hermione emphasized this by lightly squeezing the bulge in the wizard's trousers showing that he was wanting this just as much as she did but was somehow refraining from doing so. "We both want this, don't we?"

Orphen made to answer yet could get his tongue to form the words he wanted, that he truly wanted this to happen with Hermione yet was too afraid to do so for reasons his heart did not wish to reveal just yet. In his place, Hermione answered for him, gently pressing her lips to his once more and washing away his doubts and fears like mere dust on a polished surface.

Empowered by this feeling of love and lust inside of him, Orphen wrapped one arm securely round Hermione's waist to ensure she would not escape him as his other moved upwards to disappear into hair while deepening the kiss. Hermione, for her part, responded by pulling herself onto her tiptoes as if elated so much by the response she was receiving from him was making her feel like she could fly.

Entwined as they were, the need for oxygen overcame their desires forcing them to pull apart once again. Yet this time it was Orphen who pulled away but made sure to keep hold of one hand as he walked over to the bed to ensure that she came with him, which she would have done with or without the hint. No matter how burning the desire was to just take her then and there, when Orphen took her in his arms again and guided her so that her back was to the bed, he made sure that she was dropped down gently before pulling away again to remove the last articles of clothing that remained on him.

Seizing the chance, Hermione made a quick scramble to the bedside cabinet to grab the small vial she had left there for just such an occasion. While she had not been expecting to use it so soon since buying it in Diagon alley during the summer, one of the things her parents had drilled into her head was to have something and not need it than to need it yet not have it- a long way of saying better to be safe than sorry, in her eyes. Downing the contraception potion in one gulp, the young, love-struck witch rolled over to see Orphen looking back at her apparently unsurprised to see that she had thought ahead or just admiring the view she had given him- or even both, which was highly probable if she knew him.

Drinking in the image of the young assassin as he pulled himself onto the bed, Hermione could not help but shiver in anticipation when her eyes came into contact with the endowed phallus she had once grasped underneath his trousers during one of their more heated sessions earlier on in the year and how it might feel inside of her. Even Orphen appeared to thinking on a similar, level having only a mental image drawn from when his hands roamed underneath the witch's blouse or skirt having never seen her naked minus that brief glance last year, as he crawled over to her.

Placing his hands on her thighs, Orphen slowly dragged them up Hermione's body allowing them to caress and fondle the witch's breasts for a moment before bringing them to rest on her hips while the tip of his member awaited against the wetted lips of her centre.

"Last chance" He whispered to her even if his mind and heart was telling him to just take right here and now.

Were she not currently feeling his member quivering against her nether lips as she lay there, Hermione would have smiled at the gesture and snogged him senseless. Instead, the witch answered by taking her wizard's member in hand wriggling it enough so that it was just starting to push through into her all the while looking Orphen in the eye.

With nothing left to stop them, Orphen surged forwards entering her in one fell motion. Upon feeling her hymen break, Hermione shot into a sitting position nearly connecting heads with Orphen as an intense pain overcame her senses.

Embracing her and kissing away her tears, Orphen gently rocked back and forth until the pain within Hermione slowly ebbed away. Once sure that she was okay, he allowed her to pull him down on top of her as she fell back onto the mattress before rolling over so that she was on top to allow her to adjust to having him inside of her.

In her new role, Hermione used her position lift herself off of Orphen's member before slowly sliding it back in then lifting herself off again, sometimes taking in only the tip while others the entire length, each time bringing her more pleasure until she was taking all of him inside of her with each drop. While Hermione had been experimenting, as it were, Orphen had not remained idle moving his hands over his love's breasts and stomach and sometimes even moving them around back to squeeze her backside as he gave her a little lift when she pulled herself off of him.

Eventually, the build up inside of Hermione was preventing her from focusing on her technique forcing her to collapse against Orphen who quickly caught on to what her eyes were telling him and rolled over so that he was on top once more. With roles reversed once more, Orphen began thrusting himself into Hermione with abandon. As the fire inside of her continued to build, Hermione manipulated her hips so that she received more pleasure with each thrust from Orphen until she could take it no more.

With walls and legs clamping tightly around the respective parts of the male anatomy, Hermione all but screamed into Orphen's mouth as her climax ravaged her body. At his limits himself, Orphen was unable to hold back when he suddenly felt his member get crushed in a vice like grip causing him to cum also.

Only the sound of their haggard breathing permitted the air as they lay there panting and sweating from what they had just done. After a few minutes, Orphen eventually managed to muster enough strength to roll them over so that he was underneath her once more and not crushing her under his weight. Too tired herself, Hermione could do naught by rest on top of him feeling his hot breath against his ear and his spent member still inside of her.

"Hermione?" Orphen called out to her unsure of whether she was still awake or not after what they just did.

"Harry?" The witch in question replied before she could stop herself.

Even if he did hear what she had called him, Orphen was too tired to reprimand her barely having the strength to whisper a few words in her ear. Suddenly finding a surge of energy flow through her, Hermione moved herself enough for Orphen's shrunk member to slip out of her before collapsing again.

"I love you too" She whispered kissing him one last time before sleep overcame them.

_~~~Present day~~~_

"Hermione!" Lavender called out to the witch trying to bring her back to reality. "Hello, anyone in there?"

"Hm?" Was all the response she could receive judging by the dreamy look on the know-it-all's features.

"Forget it, Lav, this is the first time someone's ever noticed her" Parvati reasoned as she slipped off Hermione's bed. "Someone other than Junior, at least"

"Let's just hope she returns to her senses before we're given homework" Natalie remarked as the rest of them returned to their own beds also. "The last thing I need is her not helping me pass Snape's class"

Giggling at the thought of Hermione not being herself and actually _failing_ a class, the girls bade each other good night before turning in all four of them praying that their classes did not give them homework tomorrow.

Listening to the sounds of her dorm mates snores, Hermione smiled before snuggling under her own covers before returning to her fondest of memories. For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger could not wish for the weekend to come round quick enough.

_#~#~#_

_Hope you enjoyed this Xmas treat. Got to say, I didn't think I would've had time with all the extra hours I've been working this month. Can't even remember what a 'day off' or 'break' is._

_Review if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space, peace out & Merry Christmas!_

_(I know it's usually something else I say at this part, but I can't be bothered to correct it)_


End file.
